Cuando estoy contigo
by CalliopeUmbra
Summary: Serie de drabbles de distintas parejas. -Slash y Femslash.
1. Terrilip

**Cuando estoy contigo**

**=D Hola de nuevo, fandom soutparkiano! He estado con muchas ganas de escribir, aunque aún no me siento lista para un fic… en fin, he decidido comenzar con algunos drabbles de parejas que me encantan, pero que por desgracia no son tan populares 8( ojalá les guste el resultado tanto como a mí x)U**

**Ah, por cierto, no les diré cual es la primera pareja, quiero que la adivinen, jojojo ;)**

La luz entraba por la ventana, acariciando el rostro de ambos jóvenes, quienes dormían plácidamente, reponiéndose después de una larga jornada de trabajo. Se removían entre las sábanas y hacían sonidos incomprensibles, como tratando de ahuyentar la luz que había pasado de acariciarlos a golpearlos con tal de que se despertaran de una buena vez.

El menor de ellos no pudo aguantar más y, muy a su pesar, despegó los ojos para luego arrimarse a la desdichada ventana y cerrarla, obligando a los rayos del sol a permanecer afuera. Hecho esto se dirigió de nuevo a su cama, encontrándose con su compañero rubio, quien al parecer seguía atrapado en los brazos de Morfeo.

El moreno se quedó contemplando al otro, era tan extraño verlo tan pasivo, aunque debía admitir que le parecía sumamente adorable. No pudo evitar estirar su mano hasta la cabeza del mayor, acariciando las rubias hebras en la cabeza de su acompañante. Deslizó su mano lenta y suavemente pasando de la cabeza al cuello, luego por sus hombros, sus brazos, torso y finalmente en la cadera, donde el toque fue recibido con un sonido estruendoso que ambos conocían muy bien.

"¡Agh, Phillip! ¡Qué asco!" gritó el menor llevándose la mano a la nariz, aunque sin desdibujar la sonrisa que había en su rostro.

"¡Ha, ha, ha, ha! Pero Terrance, ¡Debes admitir que fue ingenioso!"

"Ok, lo fue, pero esto es más ingenioso." El canadiense rubio miró desentendido a su amigo, quien en un movimiento rápido terminó encima de él plantándole un beso y atrayendo las sabanas con una mano libre.

Definitivamente eso era más divertido que los pedos.

**8D y bien, ¿adivinaron? xD… al parecer soy la primera en escribir algo de estos dos en español y no sé si sentirme orgullosa o avergonzada, es que la idea de escribir esto me estaba matando hace días, he estado viendo fanarts y leí un fanfic, es una verdadera lástima que no haya mucho de ellos, si son tan canon… bueno, por lo menos para mí! xD **

**Trataré de actualizar pronto… quizá, si tengo tiempo x)U**

**PD: Si me dejaras un reviewsito sería taaaaaaan feliz~**

**PD: Phillip y Terrance pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone n_n~ y no gano nada con ellos :C**


	2. Gike

**Omg :'D muchas gracias por los reviews!, si hubieran visto lo taaaan feliz que estaba xD les respondería a cada un, pero no se como :Du (si, así de n00b soy), en fin, les traigo otro drabble *3*U no es tan gracioso como el anterior (ni siquiera da risa) y es más largo :S (389 palabras) pero, no sé, creo que me gustó como quedó uU asdf.**

**Pareja: Gike (osea Georgie (el kindergoth) y Ike *3*U)**

El amor es para conformistas…

…o al menos eso quería creer.

El pequeño gótico se encontraba recostado en una esquina en el patio de la escuela, dio una calada a su cigarrillo y agarró un cuaderno que tenía al lado con la intención de escribir algún oscuro poema.

"L a vida es un juego cruel…" comenzó a escribir varias frases, pero las tachó todas inmediatamente.

"La felicidad es una falacia, las corporaciones nos hacen sus perras, se benefician con la ingenuidad de los peones conformistas…" leyó lo que acababa de escribir, eran los pensamientos que solían habitar en su cabeza, mas arrancó la hoja haciendo una pequeña bola de papel con ella. Comenzó a jugar con la bolita, lanzándola hacia arriba y atrapándola luego. Repitió este proceso varias veces, cambiando de mano cada vez que atrapaba el papel.

"Hey, Georgie!" el pequeño se exaltó por la repentina intromisión del joven que lo llamó.

"Ike, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" demandó saber poniendo la cara más seria que pudo.

"Oyeee, ¿Qué ya no se puede saludar a los amigos solo porque si?"

"Tú y yo no tenemos tal grado de confianza, tan solo di que necesitas y lárgate." Se mordió el labio ante lo dicho, si alguien te atrae no tendrías porque ser tan duro con esa persona, pero Georgie no iba a admitir sus sentimientos.

"Umm, esta bien, solo quería invitarte al cine, están pasando Saw 7 y dicen que es genial…" el canadiense se giró dándole la espalda al otro. "…pero ya que no quieres, supongo que no me queda otra que ir con Fillmore."

"Espera… esta bien, ¡si iré!"

"¡Genial! Nos vemos a las 9, ¡Hasta entonces!"

El gótico miró como el otro se iba. Sacó su cajetilla de cigarrillos y encendió uno dándole una larga calada, pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder, sin poder ocultar el tono carmesí que había inundado su cara. Suspiró y dio una última calada a su cigarro, para luego apagarlo restregándolo contra la fría nieve. Guardó sus cosas en su mochila y se levantó dispuesto a irse a su casa, ¡Que se jodan el resto de las clases! Lo único en que podía pensar era en su "cita" con Ike.

Si, bueno, quizá estuviera pensando como una estúpida porrista conformista, pero en esos momentos no le importaba un bledo.

**8D Quizá lo continúe después, no sé, lo que ustedes digan xDu **

**PD: Si me dejaras un reviewsito volvería a estar taaaaaaan feliz~**

**PD2: Georgie y Ike, y Fillmore (lol) pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone n_n~ no gano nada (de dinero) con ellos, por desgracia :C**


	3. Bendy

**Uh, hi, de nuevo? :'D primero que todo, agradezco muchísimos sus reviews! x'3**

**Y segundo… a la historia? xDu es un Bendy (BebexWendy) si bien no es tan rara la pareja, me apetecía escribir un femslash (o yuri, como quieran llamarlo) es bastante simple y fluffy, y creo que la ecuación esta mal, pero bueno, es todo lo que puedo hacer en tiempo de exámenes finales 8_8u luego me volverá la inspi y escribiré sobre parejitas inusuales :3!**

…**Sin nada más que decir… disfruten!**

***0*0*0*0*0***

"Entonces, dada una función _y=f(x)_, se le llama variación de una función a un intervalo cerrado _[A,b]_ al valor _f(b)-F(A)_ siempre que _A_ y _b_ pertenezcan al dominio de la función y _A_ sea mayor que _b_?"

"Uh, estuviste demasiado cerca, pero b debe ser mayor que A"

"¡Diablos!"

"Pero, ¡no te preocupes! Mira que en lo poco que hemos estudiado has avanzado considerablemente, en realidad eres mucho mas inteligente de lo que todos creen, Bebe."

"Nah, es solo que tengo la mejor maestra de todas…"

Ambas chicas se echaron a reír, antes de seguir rallándose la cabeza con más derivadas. La morena se quedó mirando a su amiga, era algo extraño verla estudiar con tantas ganas, la Bebe que conocía preferiría mil veces una ir de compras que repasar una jodida lección de matemáticas (la cual quizá no necesitarían nunca). Si, verla así era algo sumamente peculiar, pero también muy interesante. Las caras que hacia la rubia parecían divertirle mucho a la otra, pero claro, es que es tan gracioso cuando te exasperas por una cifra errada que te jode el resto del problema, súper cómico.

"Hey Wendy, ¿podrías acercarte un segundo? Creo que debería cambiar este signo…"

Justo cuando la nombrada hizo caso, la rubia la sorprendió con un fugaz beso en los labios, seguido por una risa burlona, a lo que la menor respondió con un "¡Hey!" mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo que pondría celoso a un tomate.

"Definitivamente, ¡cada acción genera una reacción!"

"¡Esa es la ley de Newton!" Contestó la morena lanzándole un cojín a la otra, uniéndose a la carcajada.

"Es casi lo mismo." Ambas rieron por ultima vez antes de retomar sus cuadernos para seguir con los aburridos problemas matemáticos, aunque se robaban miradas de vez en cuando.

"Uh…" Suspiró resignada una de ellas. "…Bebe…"

"¿Si, Wendy?"

"¿Te gustaría… ir al centro comercial?"

"Sabes que me encantaría." La rubia tomó la mano de su amiga y tiró sus cuadernos al suelo, al diablo con las matemáticas.

***0*0*0*0*0***

**PD: South Park es completamente mío, y todos los personajes son gheis 8D!**

**Enfermera: Cariño, es hora de tus medicinas ^^**

**/D8 Pero no estoy loca, lo juro! Me pertenecen! Ahhhhhh…**

**Enfermera: ^^; Por favor, ignoren a esta, que esta chafadita, y de paso, déjenle un review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Uh, no he vuelto a pasar por aquí en un rato, y han escrito mucho o_o tendré que sacar un rato para leer y actualizarme xD. Dejando eso de lado, aquí les traigo otro drabble, se ve largo pero en realidad es más corto que otros. **

**Este es más de amistad :0 me encantan estos dos personajes y hace rato quería escribir algo sobre ellos x3 espero que lo disfruten :) aunque sea fail xDu…**

***0*0*0***

"_¡Hey! ¿Que les parece si tiramos al parapléjico al contenedor de nuevo?"_

"_¡Sí! ¡Vamos! ¡A él! ¡Atrápenlo!"_

"_¡¿T-Timmy!"_

"_¡Agárrenlo!"_

"_¡O-o-oigan id-diotas! ¿P-porque no s-se meten con alguien de su t-tamaño?"_

_"Oh, vamos Jimmy, no seas marica." _

"_¡C-cállate culogordo! ¡D-d-dejen a mi amigo en p-paz!"_

"_¡NananananaNA, Jimmy es un ma-ri-ca, y Timmy es su N-O-V-I-A."_

"_El único marica aquí eres tú, culogordo."_

"_No tan marica como tú y Stan, y antes de que prosigamos, por favor retira la arena de tu vagina, Kahl."_

"_S-s-suficiente! Timmy no es mi n-novia, es mi m-mejor amigo!"_

"_Si claro, y los judíos no mataron a Jesús. Haznos un favor y vete si no vas a ayudarnos, ¿Si Jimmay?"_

"…"

"_¡J-Jimmy, Jimmay!"_

"_Discúlpame T-Timmy"_

"…_¿Jimmy? Ji…!T-Timay, Timmy!"_

"¡Aaargh!" un grito desgarrador resonó por toda la casa. ¿Qué diablos acababa de suceder? Que bueno que solo había sido un sueño, una simple pesadilla, ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo* se arrastró hasta la orilla de la cama y se posó como pudo sobre su silla de ruedas. Fue hasta el baño y se mojó la cara, retirando el sudor que tenia de hace rato. Aún no podía creer lo que acababa de soñar, Jimmy era su mejor amigo ¿Cómo lo traicionaría de esa manera? Si los mejores amigos se apoyan sin importar lo que pase, ¿verdad?

Volvió a su cuarto, dirigiendo su silla con la pequeña palanca roja del lado derecho de esta. Antes de volver a la cama se acercó a un estante con varias fotos, pero la que tenía su atención en ese momento era una en la que estaban él y el susodicho mejor amigo. La tomó y se quedó contemplándola un rato. Recordó la primera vez que se encontraron, prácticamente se habían declarado enemigos, pero por cosas del destino se volvieron amigos casi inseparables (no más que Kyle y Stan, por supuesto). Sí. Timmy se sentía realmente afortunado de tener a Jimmy en su vida, pero… ¿Se sentiría Jimmy de la misma manera? ¡Pero por supuesto que sí!... ¿Verdad?... Verdad…

***0*0*0***

***Bien, Timmy tiene el pelo naranja, y siempre me han dicho que esos también son pelirrojos… aish no se xDu me confundo, pero well.**

**Repito, espero que les haya gustado :'D o algo, y si me dejaran un review sería taaan feliiiiz *u*/**

**Hasta la próxima! Ah, si, ¡Felices fiestas! :D quizá escriba algo para navidad…**

**Por cierto, South Park no es mío, pero algún día lo será e_e!**


End file.
